You Don't Have To Pretend
by SuicideTrees
Summary: Raven and Starfire love eachother. But how will Robin react when Raven decides to break up with him? RobxRae, mostly StarxRae. WARNING: Lemon, Yuri.
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy And Girl Time

this is my first teen titans yuri story, so bear with me. StarXRae I have already finished the third chapter, but I'll only put it up once I think I've gotten enough reviews. thanks :)

**Chapter 1**

**Jealousy and Girl Time**

**Song: Solitude by Evanescence**

"She's so amazing Star. She has the most beautiful voice, eyes that you can stare into forever..but she's so hard to talk to sometimes. I wish that she would open up more to me you know? I know that I love her, but she hasn't even said "I love you" yet... " Robin went on and on about how much he loved Raven, the most dark and mysterious of all the titans. It was nothing that Star hadn't heard before. Out of all the titans, why did _she_ have to be the one that he talked to?

"Robin?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you talk to me about such things that I will never begin to understand?"

"You're like a sister to me Star..you know that."

"Yes, but even so, I have never been in a relationship. Perhaps you could talk to Raven about it? I cannot guarantee that my advice would be the best, and that it would even be helpful to you.."

But even as she spoke, she knew that was not what she wanted to say. Robin had been going out with Raven for some time now, and he had continued coming to her for advice. Star knew how she really felt about their relationship. _I'm jealous _she told herself.

"It's not just your advice that I seek. I need someone to talk to."

She stood up and sighed.

"Talk to someone else." With that, she flew out of his room and down the hall to her own. When she arrived at her own door, she stepped inside and slammed it shut. She slid down to the floor, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with me?" _you know what's wrong with you. you're jealous. _She stood, rubbing her left arm.

"That must be it. I'm jealous." She sat down on her bed and looked over at a picture of her and Raven together. She smiled to herself at someone she would never be able to have. _she's taken. she doesn't like you. she's not like you..heck, is anyone like me? _She stood and walked into the bathroom.

"I shouldn't have treated friend Robin like that." She walked over to the tub and turned the water on. _maybe a bath _

_will calm my nerves. _She stripped off her clothes and stepped in. She leaned back and closed her eyes. _why me? _

_How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you, You looked through me_

Her eyes opened as she sighed. _Is it normal for a girl to like another girl? It sure feels normal.. _She opened a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into her hands before applying it to her head. She had kept to herself lately more than usual. She had stopped her attempt at cooking, since everyone seemed disgusted by traditional tamaranian foods. _everyone from my home planet loved my cooking..were they just lying? _She grabbed a cup, filling it with water before dumping it over her head. Water and soap ran down her face as she looked into the mirror in front of her. Her eyes were green, her hair orange. She studied herself for a long time. _what is wrong with me?_ Besides avoiding cooking, she tried to avoid contact with Raven. But every time they came face to face, she would look down at the ground. She had to banish her feelings for her. _Robin is hers now. _She knew that she would never be what he was to her. _She loves him..._

_Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you_

She dried herself off, brushed her hair, and put on her usual purple suit before stepping out into the hallway. Each step she took seemed to only get slower as she neared Raven's room. Her destination, the kitchen, seemed further away. After what seemed like an eternity, she arrived at the refrigerator. She opened the door and looked inside. _hm...milk, eggs, tofu? The usual.. _

"Starfire?"

"AHHHHHH!" Starfire dashed underneath the table, peeking out. Raven stood there with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.

"I eee...was..uhhhh.."

"Hungry?" Raven finished.

She let out a long sigh. "Yes, I was.."

"I just wanted to let you know that I was about to head out to the store...you want to come with?"

Starfire burst out from underneath the table and squeezed Raven "Oh yes! I would love to go with you on this journey in which we gather food!"

_What happened to 'avoiding' her?_

"Um...Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stop squeezing me? I feel like my boobs are going to pop."

"Oh.." She released her, their faces turning red. Robin walked in behind Raven and wrapped his arms around her, planting kisses on her neck. Both of their smiles turned upside down almost instantly.

_How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me_

"Can we talk in your room for a sec?" He whispered in her ear.

"Sure." They walked off, leaving her alone once again. They walked into Raven's room. Robin locked the door behind him and they sat on her bed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Robin looked deeply into her eyes.

"You." She looked down at the ground, but Robin tilted her chin up at him.

"Don't you love me anymore?" When she didn't answer, he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her passionately, his tongue moving through her mouth. She pulled back and glared down at him when his hands started to make their way to the zipper on her back.

"What? Don't you want this?"

She sighed "You practically forced me into this last night..and besides, someone would catch us.."

"No, the door is locked."

"Oh.." There went one excuse...

"Besides, I have to go to the store..I asked Star if she wanted to come with me and-"

"Can't it wait till later? Please?" He gave her the puppy dog look, but she ignored it.

"She's waiting on me.." She got up, walked out, and slammed the door.

Robin stared off into space, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

Star looked over at Raven when she stormed through the kitchen, grabbing her cloak and putting it on.

"Friend Raven, I must ask you. What is it that is wrong?

_everything's wrong. _

She took her hand and led her out the door "Nothing star..nothing.."

Instead of flying, they walked to the store in silence. She would glance over at Raven once in awhile. She wanted to ask her the question she had asked earlier, but could she do it?

"Raven?"

"Hm?"

"I know that there must have been something troubling you earlier and-"

"There was nothing."

Star frowned, looking down at her feet as they walked. _Why does she always cut people off like that? _

Raven sighed. "It's Robin.. He's been acting- he just expects me to do anything he wants that I do not want...and"

She stopped walking and sighed. "I don't think I love him anymore. He really has been pressuring me from the beginning. I thought it was love..but.. I knew that I loved someone else all along.."

_Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night  
Your secret admirer  
Who could it be_

"Oh Raven.." She threw her arms around her, this time giving her a not so boob-popping hug. "I cannot imagine the pain you must be going through. Please, you must tell me all about it!" She grabbed her hand and rushed her over to a bench where they sat in silence.

Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask me to come shopping with you? I mean..you never do such things..ever..and well.."

Raven sighed. "It's just that..." -long pause- "After everything that has been going on with me and Robin, I wanted to get out of the tower..and..I wanted you to come with me to have some..girl time.."

Starfire gasped "oh Raven! This is most delightful! We shall go to the mall of shopping!"

"Um.. Starfire... you're squeezing me again.."

"Oh.." She let go of her.

"and besides..we can't really call it the 'mall of shopping' if we're not going to the mall, now can we?"

She frowned "I guess you're right.."

Raven smiled "But..we could always do that tomorrow, and get our shopping done tonight."

"Really!"

"Um..you really need to stop with the hugging now.."

"Oh..sorry..." She let go of her, Raven taking her hand. She gasped from surprise. They stood and made their way to the store.

_Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me_

_And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you_

_Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true_


	2. Chapter 2: The Ring And The Door

**Chapter 2  
The Ring and The Door**

When the girls got back, they put the groceries away and walked into the living room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games.

"Aww man, that was so not fair! I would have totally won that!

"You know what they say, 'cheaters never win!"

"Hey, I didn't-"

"Ahem"

The boys stopped and turned around.

"Hey ladies!" Beast Boy flashed a grin over at them.

Raven rolled her eyes, while Starfire giggled "Friends, we wish to use the TV for the night."

Cy stood, making his way through the hall "Yea, and I'd better shut down for the night. Good night guys!"

Shortly after, Beast Boy went to bed. Raven looked over at Star "Are you sure we should watch a movie this late at night? It's getting pretty late.. "

The green eyed alien looked over at the clock, which read 1:00. "Oh but Raven, don't you wish to see this 'ring' the boys have spoken of?"

She chuckled softly "I guess I am interested to know what makes this movie so scary.."

She took the video out of its case and popped it in. Then she sat down on the couch next to Star, who already had her eyes glued to the screen once the movie started.

"Starfire?"

"Yea?"

"You're shaking."

"Oh sorry.."

-A few minutes later-

"Starfire?"

"Yea?"

"You're still shaking."

"Oh sorry.."

-An hour or so later-

Starfire is REALLY shaking.

"Starfire?"

"Yea?"

"Are you sure you want to watch this movie?"

"Yea, what's the point of stopping it now?" she said through bitting fingernails.

A long silence followed. Once in awhile, Raven would glance over at Star._ She looks so cute when she's scared._ She also noticed that it had started to rain. No, more like storm at this point. In the movie, Rachael was just about to go into the barn when the power went out. They stared at the TV in silence as it flicked off and on..off and on..then off.. Star became even more terrified, and clinged to Raven's arm. A blush creeped along her face. Once in awhile, they would glance over at the blank TV screen, then back at each other.

"What shall we do now?"

"I don't know" Raven said as she stood up.

Starfire followed her over to the door, where she peeked out at the storm. She glanced over at Raven, trying to find a way to rid themselves of the awkward silence. Without warning, the locked door flew open and the girls screamed. It was a long ear-shattering scream that would have surely woken up the rest of the team. Raven stood there screaming while Star tried to shut the door, which kept flying back on her. When she had finally slammed the door shut, they were still screaming at each other. When they finally _stopped_ screaming, their hearts were racing and their temples throbbing. They stood there, horrified and motionless. Then they burst into a fit of giggles. Soon they heard a door open and Robin ran in, dashing up to them.

"WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT HAPPENED? IS EVERYONE STILL ALIVE!" he stopped and stared at the girls, who stared back at him without blinking.

"We're...fine robin." Raven managed to get out.

"Then what was that screaming about!" He shook Raven by her shoulders.

"Nothing Robin..the door flew open and we got a little freaked out..nothing much.."

"Oh."

-another silence-

The power comes back on. Raven jumped slightly.

Robin laughed "Since when do you get scared?" he asked looking at her.

Raven glared at him "hm...only since I actually HAD emotions..."

She then stormed out of the room, leaving Starfire and Robin alone.

"I guess we will watch the movie later on tonight then." She said looking at the clock, which read 3:30 am. Robin soon returned to his room. Star walked up to Raven's door. _Nah..I will talk to her later on about it_ She went to her room and collapsed on the bed, leaving the door wide open.  
z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z


	3. Chapter 3: Rapid Heartbeats

Chapter 3  
Rapid Heartbeats

Raven's eyes fluttered open. She gazed softly into pools of green. _...ah.. Beautiful eyes, whoever the belong to. hm..it's morning? mmm... starfire? ah..the eyes belong to starfire..me hugging starfire..hm.._

"STARFIRE?" Raven jumped up screaming.

"Friend Raven, it is only me!" Raven sat at her door, rocking back and forth with her fingernails between her teeth.

"Why did you..did we? AHHHH!"

"Raven, I only came in to see if you were ok and you..hugged me. It is not my fault that you do such things for unknown reasons.."

Raven blinked at her._ I 'hugged' her!_ She let out a long sigh "oh.."

Starfire was now sitting right in front of Raven, staring into her eyes.

"Does this mean that our 'girl time' is no more?"

Raven sighed with a frown. "No star, you just startled me, that's all. I'm just not used to waking up with two green eyes in front of my face."

Star grabbed her hands "Oh Raven, you don't know how excited I am to-"

Right then, Robin opened the door as they were leaning against it. He was still wearing his pajamas, and a tired look on his face.

"Raven, do you have any-"

Raven's head fell back onto Robin's feet. Star fell into the most..awkward position. Her head was laying right in the middle on her Raven's legs. Robin's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out onto the floor. Star lifted her head from Raven.

"oops.."

Star looked over at the motionless Robin, then back at her with wide eyes.

"Did he just.. fall asleep?"

"No Star, he passed out."

They both stared wide eyed at Robin, who's skin tone was paler than usual.

"What shall we do with him?" Star wondered outloud.

"I don't know..

Raven ended up carrying him to his room and putting him on his bed, so that when he would wake up, it would appear as if nothing had ever happened and that seeing them in that position had just been a perverted dream. After that, they went to their rooms and got ready.

_She came into my room.._Raven thought as she glared at her reflection in the mirror. Memories of the night before came to her mind. "Robin actually thought that I _never _get scared. psh.. he must not remember the night that we thought the movie had cursed us.." She grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair. _They think that you don't feel. You actually made them THINK that you don't feel at all. _She slammed her brush on the dresser. "I just have to maintain control. Why don't they see that?" She heard a thump against the wall in front of her, and looked down at the knife on the floor. It had almost struck at the side of her head. She leaned down and picked it up, holding it to her heart. "The people that I love could get hurt." Star's face flashed through her mind.

Star walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, waiting on Raven. _I'm supposed to be avoiding her. _She sighed as Raven entered the room. Ravennoticed the sad look on star's face, but quickly ignored it.

"Let's go." Star said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

----------------------------------

Other than the puddles and wet grass, the weather was actually pretty nice. but something kept Raven from noticing this.

"Starfire?"

"Yea?"

They stopped walking and Raven looked up at her. "I've never broken up with a guy before. Robin is the first boyfriend I've had. but I'm going to have to tell him somehow that I only want us to be friends, but.. I'm not sure he'll react when-"

Star gaped at her. "You're WHAT!" _She's going to break up with Robin! Did I hear correctly? What's going on? Am I getting the sick? _These words spun around in her head.

"um.. yeah. I'm going to break up with Robin. You got a problem with that?"

Star smacked herself in the head. "No, but are you guys not.. what happened to you two?"

Raven grabbed her hands. "Star, control yourself. Breathe."

Star breathed in slowly and let it out. "Sorry. I just can't figure out what would have happened for your..relationship.. to come to this." Star couldn't bring herself to say that world. _Relationship._

Raven sighed. "Do you not remember what I told you yesterday about how he has been pressuring me?

Star opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. _Yes, I 'do' remember. But I didn't think that it would come to THIS. _Raven sighed. "I told you that I've liked someone else all along. Or.. at least I think I do.. "

Star blinked a few times. "Who?"

Raven looked down at the ground. "It doesn't matter. It will never happen anyway.."

After a long pause, Star took her hand and smiled "Let's forget about our troubles and head to the mall of shopping!"

Raven sighed "Yes, let's do that."

When they arrived, they decided to go to Marion's. Star glanced around nervously at the people there. "Do you think these people like me here?" she asked Raven.

"They probably just don't understand why you are coming here if you are dressed the way you are. This is a darker store than the ones you go to..."

"Oh."

Stardashed towards the clothes while Raventook a lookat theCD shelf._Evanescence? no, have that.. Green Day? They suck..Evanescence again? _She grabbed the CD, looking at the cover. _I don't have this one.._

Starfire interrupted her thoughts "Oh Raven, you have to come look at this!"

She dragged her over to the some jeans that Raven actually thought would look cute on her. They were black, with red and black star studs. They came with removable straps, and a lower leg zip off feature. After that, she showed Raventank topwith a blue fairy on the front.

"I'm going to get these. Have you found anything that you like?"

Raven noticed that she still had that CD in her hand. "um.. yea.Evanescence. " she held it out for her to look at.

"hm.. I've never heard of them before.. "

"Now you have."

"Well, I'm going to go try these on. You can go ahead and check out if you are ready." Star made her way towards the dressing room.

Raven walked up to the cashier, a boy who looked about fifteen. She slid the CD over to him and took out eleven dollars, waiting for him to say 'that will be such and such.' When she was done paying, Starfire stepped out with her new outfit on. _That doesn't look too bad_

Star ended up checking out her clothes andthen they finished up by shopping at a few other stores.

Raven noticed that the sky was darker than it was a few hours ago, and before long it was raining. They made their way towards the park and put their stuff down on a bench. Stafire giggled, grabbing Raven's hands and spinning around in circles with her.

"AHHHH!" Raven screamed with her eyes tightly closed.

"Raven, we aremerely spinning around the circle. Is it not what you call 'fun?'"

Raven eventually opened her eyes and gave in to what starfire called 'fun.' _wow.. this really IS fun.. _Just as Raven was starting to enjoy it, she felt her foot slip on something. Raven fell down into a giant puddle, Starfire tumbling down with her. When they landed, she was right on top of Raven. It was now raining harder than ever, but they didn't care. They were laughing too hard to notice. Starfire twirled a strand of Raven's wet hair with her finger, both of them giggling. When they stopped, they were staring into each other's eyes intently. Star slowly leaned in, touching a finger to Raven's lower lip before replacing it with her own. Raven's hand slid down her back, causing shivers to send upstar's spine. Their tongues wrestled with each other, roaming through the other's mouth. They were in that position for awhile, until they finally pulled apart.

Star rested her head on Raven's chest. "I love you Rae.."

Raven stroked her hair "I love you too.. "

---------------------

well, as I promised, I have added the third chapter. I know star, and especially rae, are somewhat out of character.. and I will try to put them back 'in character' somehow.

oh, and flaming is always welcome.. but I don't want someone to come along and say "I hate your story. You should die." explain WHY you don't like my story. I've never had this happen before, but I've 'seen' it happen.

well anyways, please leave comments! I will put the next chapter up as soon as I am finished with it. - that will hopefully not be too long..


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect Image

**Chapter Four  
The Perfect Image**

Raven sat in her room, hovering slightly above the bed in meditation. "Azarath metrion zinthos. Azarath metrion zinthos." She chanted the mantra over and over again, trying to clear her mind. But no matter how hard she tried, Star kept popping in with a big grin across her face. She would even think of Robin, wondering exactly how she was going to break up with him. She knew that she had to do it. She opened her eyes and stared off into space. I_ only think of him as a friend and nothing else. I don't have those kind of feelings for him. How will he handle this? The only person I have ever had feelings for is Star. What do I do?_ She sat in her room for a while, remembering her and Star's first kiss. She smiled, and for a moment, she could feel herself floating away on a cloud. _I'll tell him tomorrow._ Raven got up and left the room, heading towards the kitchen to make herself some herbal tea. When she got there, Robin greeted her with a kiss and smiled.

"Good afternoon sunshine. Where have you been all day?"

Raven managed a smile and grabbed a cup from the pantry. "Out with Starfire. Shopping."

Robin suddenly remembered the very strange dream he had that morning. or.. Whatever it was. "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't hiding something from me.. Are you?"

This made Raven pause. She turned around, remembering when he had walked in with Star on top of her. "No Robin," she lied.

Robin sighed "It's just that I had a strange dream this morning. Or at least I think it was a dream... Nothing to be worried about.." He watched Raven as she sat at the table, inhaling the scent of her tea. "Raven.. I'm sorry about last night. I just want you to know that I know you have feelings. Sometimes I just.. forget that.." Robin sat down in front of her. "Do you.. Love me?" Raven stood up, put her cup in the sink, and started to walk down the hall towards her room. She couldn't talk to him right now. She had to be alone. She started to walk into her room, but Robin pulled her back with his hands around her waist. This made her eyes turn white and doors around her swing open. She turned around and glared at him in the eyes. "Leave me alone." Without thinking, Robin pressed his lips to hers. She slapped him across the face. He fell back against the wall and Raven walked into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. "I don't want to talk to you right now. Just.. Go away." Robin sat against the wall with his hand on his face where she slapped him. _what did I do this time?_ He sat there for a while, until he finally stood up and went to his room.

In the living room an hour later, Star sat on the couch while Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games. The two guys didn't notice, but Star's mind was elsewhere at the moment. _I can't believe it. Me and Raven kissed! She's going to break up with Robin! _Still, she couldn't help but to feel sorry for Robin. She knew that he loved her more than anything in the world. And that when Raven tells him it's over, it'll break his heart. How is she going to do it? Robin interrupted her thoughts when he walked into the room and over to her. "Star, we have to talk."

A few minutes later, they were both in the gym sitting down on the floor facing each other. "Friend Robin, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" Robin stared down at the floor. "It's about Raven. I asked her earlier if she loved me, and she went to her room. When I tried to stop her, she got really angry so I kissed her. Then she..slapped me." Star let out a sigh. "Perhaps Raven is not ready to say 'I love you?'" but even as she said this, she knew that Raven really _didn't _love him. Robin looked up at her "I'm starting to think that she doesn't really like me at all." Star didn't really know what to say about this. "Maybe you shouldn't..push her so hard?" she suggested. Robin thought of this. _She did get really angry at me yesterday when I nearly forced her into bed.. _"Hm.. Maybe you're right. Thanks Star." Robin got up and walked out of the gym, leaving Star alone with her thoughts. She watched Robin through the glass wall as he walked towards Raven's room.

Robin knocked on the door. "Raven, can I come in?" Robin heard something fly across her room and shatter before she opened the door. "What do you want?" Robin tried to get a look at her room "Is everything going ok in there? I heard something break." Raven glared at him through her hood. "My emotions have been out of control lately. That's why I want to be alone right now." Raven started to close the door, but Robin held it open. "Raven, I'm sorry about earlier. I really was trying to help." Robin grabbed her hands in his own. She looked up at him. "Sorry isn't good enough right now." She slammed the door shut in his face.

Star watched the whole thing happen from the shadows of the hallway. _I can understand why she's so upset right now. She's trying to figure out how she's going to break up with Robin, while he's still pressuring her. and she's most likely thinking of the kiss we shared earlier.._ When Robin left, she walked up to her door. I shouldn't disturb her right now. _She's probably in the middle of meditation._ She stood there for a while, not knowing what to do next. "You can come in, star." Star looked up in surprise and opened the door. "How did you know-?"

"I could sense your presence." Raven sat levitating above her bed. She opened one eye and looked over at Star. "Do you want to join me?" Star shut the door and clapped her hands together. "That would be glorious!" Star sat in front of Raven and levitated herself into the air. They both started chanting together. "Azarath metrion zinthos. Azarath metrion zinthos." Star opened an eye once in a while to look at Raven, who was trying her best to clear her mind. Raven was doing better this time, since Star was there. After about thirty minutes, they both opened their eyes. Star smiled at her. "How did it go?" Raven smiled back. "I feel a whole lot better now." Raven got up and put the lamp that had flown across the room earlier back on the table beside her bed. Star eyed a picture of Raven and Robin holding hands on the table. Robin, of course, was smiling. But Raven held the same frown she always wore.

"Raven?"

"Yes Star?"

"The person who you were talking about earlier.. That you have always loved.. Was that me?" Raven looked up at her and blushed. "uh.. Yea?" Raven sat down on the bed beside her and was suddenly very interested in the floor. "But Raven, even though I feel the same way for you, is it not.. Wrong? For two girls to like each other on this planet earth?'" Raven looked up, but avoided her eyes. "Some people think so, but that's their problem. not ours. A girl or boy who are attracted to both male and female, are called 'bisexual.' Girls who only like girls are 'lesbian.' Girls or boys who like the opposite sex are 'strait.'" Star continued to stare at the picture on the table. "So.. Are we..bisexual?" Raven smirked. "I guess so." Raven looked at the picture Star was staring at, and picked it up. Her fingers slid around the frame.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking?" Raven sighed. "I'm thinking that me breaking up with robin is going to hurt him a lot more than we think." She grabbed the picture between her fingers, and took it out of the frame. Then she grabbed a camera from underneath her bed. She wrapped her right arm around Star's shoulders and held the camera in front of them. "Smile!" Star smiled at the camera as Raven took their picture. Raven grabbed the picture when it came out and looked at it. "What are you doing Raven?" Raven slid the picture into the frame and held it up in front of her. "Replacing me and robin's picture with ours, of course!"

**-----------------------------**

**meh.. sorry there was no lemon in this chapter... I'm still thinking about some stuff... and I was going to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to end it right there. well.. tell me what you think..**


	5. Chapter 5: Inseparable

Chapter 5

Inseparable

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire all sat at the kitchen table eating dinner. Raven and Robin sat by each other, while Star sat across from Raven and beside Beast Boy, who was trying to stuff tofu in his mouth all at once. Cyborg sat at the end of the table, watching Beast Boy scream after stabbing himself in the tongue with his fork. Star stared down at her plate, tapping her finger against the table. Raven poked at her food with her fork, not even attempting to eat anything. Robin held her hand underneath the table while eating his food. Star did not like this at all. She wished that Raven would just break up with him and get it over with. Jealous thoughts roamed through her mind as she glared down at the table. Other than the sound of Beast Boy's cries of pain, the table was unusually quiet. Robin decided to break the awkward silence. "Why does everyone look so dead tonight?"

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, who's mouth was hanging open with tofu dripping all over the table. "Some people might actually be trying to eat their dinner here."

Beast Boy glared at her. Cyborg pointed to her plate. "You can't use that excuse when you've barely even touched your food."

Robin looked over at Raven with concern across his face. Raven looked up at Star. "Look, Star has barely touched her food either. We're both just tired from shopping."

Cyborg raised a brow. "Whatever you say.."

Raven continued poking at her food, until she finally stood up and started to walk out.

Robin looked up. "Where are you going?"

Raven glanced over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall. "To the roof."

Robin stared off into space, thinking aloud. "Doesn't she spend enough time on the roof?"

Star took her plate and scraped the food off into the sink with her fork. "Friend Raven has to take time to meditate. Everyone knows this, do they not?"

Robin headed towards the living room. "Sometimes I think that she just pushes herself to hard."

A few minutes later, Star stood at the door that lead out to the roof. She slowly opened it, and peaked out at Raven, who stood there gazing up at the moon. Star shut the door and walked up to her.

"Raven, are you ok?"

Raven smiled and looked over at her. "Yes, I'm fine. I just love to look at the moon. It fascinates me."

Star leaned against the railing, looking down at the city. "I don't see what is so 'fascinating' about it. It's just a big rock in the sky, am I correct?"

Raven continued to gaze up at the moon. "It just makes me realize exactly how small we are, compared to what's out there, just waiting to be discovered. and then there's you.."

Raven took Star's hands in hers and smiled. "The moon reminds me of your eyes, and how they make you forget about the darkness that's out there."

Star smiled up at Raven. "You're like a gift to me.I just want you know that. Never forget it."

Without hesitation, Star leaned in and kissed Raven's lips. Raven returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist. Their kiss grew more passionate as the minutes passed by. Raven hungrily slid her tongue into Star's mouth, her hands gently massaging her breasts. Star moaned softly, her tongue sliding across the roof of Raven's mouth. Being caught up in the moment, they didn't realize that someone was watching them.

Beast Boy stood at the door, frozen and unable to move an inch. His mouth hung wide open as he stared at the scene before him. When they finally stopped, Raven looked over at Beast Boy and nearly jumped out of her suit. Star just stood there with a blush across her face.

"Raven! Starfire! What the heck!" Beast Boy's face was flushed, and his expression unreadable.

Raven put her hood back over her head and instantly changed her expression from an embarrassed look to an emotionless one. "I love Star. and she loves me. D-do you have a problem with that?"

Beast Boy couldn't keep his mouth from hanging open.

Star walked over to Raven and put a hand on her shoulder. "But Raven, wouldn't you be surprised if you walked in on.. Beast Boy and Robin doing.. The Kissing?"

Raven couldn't control the perverted thoughts that came to her mind. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think THAT would EVER happen!"

An awkward silence took place. Star kept her eyes on the ground, while Raven glared at Beast Boy.

"What? It's not like I could help the fact that I walked in on you two making-"

Raven walked over to him, her hands on her hips. "That's what me and Star are worried about. You just saw this. Now it's stuck in that tiny little green brain of yours, and eventually, the secret will get out. We know you Beast Boy. You can't keep secrets for too long before they burst out of that big mouth of yours!"

Beast Boy looked up at Raven with his beady eyes. "What makes you think that? I'd be able to keep a secret. I wouldn't tell, I promise!"

Raven sighed, rubbing her temples. "Just don't tell anyone. Especially Robin. I'll be breaking up with him soon. When that time comes, I will tell him about me and Starfire."

Beast Boy raised a brow. "And exactly HOW do you think he will react to that?"

Raven shook her head. "That's what we're afraid of."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy walked into the living room. Beast Boy immediately dashed for the video games, challenging Cyborg to a game of Super Smash Brother. Robin paced back and forth in the kitchen, mumbling something about Slade. Starfire and Raven sat on opposite ends of the couch, lost in their thoughts on what had just happened.

Raven stared off into space, absorbed in her thoughts. Great. Just perfect. Beast Boy just saw that, and what if the secret gets out BEFORE I tell Robin? What will happen then?

Next to her, Star was also lost in her own little world. Is Raven actually going to tell Robin about 'us'? I thought that she was only going to break up with him! This is just going to make things worse than it already is. Robin shouldn't know. Not yet. What would he think of me then?

Star looked over at Raven. "Do you wish to finish the watching of the movie?"

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, who was repeatedly tapping the buttons on his controller, desperately trying to defeat Cyborg in their ongoing battle.

"Beast Boy, me and Star want to use the Tv."

Beast Boy threw his controller onto the ground. "Awww man! I would have so totally won that!" He glared over at Raven and made a 'hmph' noise, before stomping out of the room. Cyborg burst into a fit of laughter, standing up and walking towards his room. Robin glanced over at Raven and smiled before heading down the hall.

Raven popped the movie in and sat down on the couch beside Star. As much as they tried to keep their eyes on the screen, they couldn't help but to keep glancing over at the other titan. Star's eyes roamed up and down Raven's lean figure, taking in everything inch by inch. Raven felt Star's green eyes on her, but continued to stare at the screen. Star turned around, looking down the hallway. The light from Robin's room had just turned off.

Raven nervously started to play with her fingers. She knew exactly what she wanted, but was unsure of how she wanted to ask for it. She then looked over at Star, the rest of the world around her seeming to slowly fade away. She could hear the sound of her own breath rattling in her ears. There was a brick wall between her and Star, that just had to be broken, and the tension surrounding them wasn't helping at all. Raven eventually found herself slowly inching her way towards Star's end of the couch. Star took notice of this, but kept her eyes locked on the screen. slowly...more...just a little bit more... Raven now sat right beside Star, sweating nervously in anticipation. so close. Time seemed to only get slower as Star reached for the remote. "This movie is too much for me to watch." She could barely hear Star's voice as she took hold of her hand that had been placed on the remote.

Star's breath caught in her throat as she felt her body roll onto the floor with Raven on top of her. Star had to quickly gasp for air before she felt Raven's lips on her own. At first, Raven planted gentle kisses on Star's lips. As time progressed, she began to work with her hands. Raven started to massage Star's waist area, moving her hands up and down. Being an amateur when it came to making out, Star rested her hands on the small of her back for now. Raven slowly slid her fingers along Star's spine. The alien girl shivered from her touch, marveled at how much experience Raven seemed to have. As for Raven, she couldn't help but to want more of Star. To want all of her. She suddenly had the urge to explore her mouth, but stopped. Raven broke the kiss and leaned into Star's ear.

"Do you want to take this to my room?"

Star nodded. Raven smirked, lifting Star up off the ground. Star wrapped her legs around her waist and Raven forced her lips against her mouth. Raven made her way down the hallway towards her room. She had to take one of her hands off Star so she could open the door to her room. Raven stepped inside and pushed the door shut with her foot. She then forced Star against the wall with Star's legs still wrapped around her. Star kissed her back, trying her best to follow along. Raven grinded her hips against her, trying to get as close as she possible could. Star moaned into Raven's mouth when she suddenly felt Raven's hands grab her ass. Raven pushed her pelvis even more towards her, trying to give her more ideas. Star suddenly felt very bold, so she decided to try something out. Star pressed her chest against Raven's without hesitation and tightened her legs around her waist. Then she moved her body up and down, rubbing her breasts against Raven's. Raven couldn't help but to moan, and the friction of their suits rubbing together really helped. Raven squeezed Star's cheeks even harder and forced her lower body towards her even more. They continued to make out for several more minutes until Star's legs got too weak to hold onto her body. Star took her legs from Star's waist and stood up. She then frowned at Raven.

"Raven.. I feel like I'm not doing a good job at this."

Raven furrowed her brows. "No Star, you're doing just fine." Raven then smirked. "We just need to adjust a few things..."

Raven pushed Star up against the wall and grabbed the bottom of her top. Star held her breath as she began to take the top of her uniform off. Raven pulled it up above her head and threw it on the ground, exposing her bra. She then started to place gentle kisses on her neck. Star's eyes became heavy as Raven continued to heighten her arousal, moving her lips slowly down her neck. Star closed her eyes, letting Raven explore her on her own free will. Raven made her way down Raven's chest, planting kisses between her breasts. She took this moment to rest her head on her chest and gently suck on her skin. Star's knees became weak as Raven slowly pealed off her bra. Raven threw it across the room and once again dug her face into her. Star gasped, loving the touch of Raven's lips against her bare skin.

Raven traced her finger around one of Star's perfectly shaped breasts. Star let out a load moan when Raven suddenly seized her nipple with her mouth. Raven began to massage it with her tongue, making sure that she'd get to explore every single inch of her. Star only seemed to beg for more, her moans becoming more distinct and drawn out. Raven moved to the her left breast, and decided to try something different. She gently started flicking her tongue across Star's peaked nipple. This sent Star into even longer and more drawn out moans. Her breathing began to come out more rapidly, which only made Raven work even faster.

"I know what you want, Star."

Star began to draw in shaky breaths. "What..what do I want?"

Raven lowered her hand down to Star's forbidden area and started to rub between her legs on the outside of her suit. Star's head immediately jerked back.

"..mph...oh..."

Star could hear herself carrying on and on, but was that really her saying those things? Star knew that she was acting out in ways that she had never done before, and so far, she was loving it. Raven continued to rub her until she had enough. Raven grabbed her belt and took it off, letting it hit the floor with a clunk. She then took her shorts off and threw them to the side, leaving Star with just her undies on. A blush slowly made it's way across Star's face, but quickly faded when she saw that Raven was just standing there.

"Raven? Is... something wrong?"

Raven shook her head. "I've nearly completely undressed you. But what about me? It is getting a little bit hot in here you know.."

Star instantly started to blush uncontrollably. "I..um..maybe...might..uh.." Star continued to stumble upon different words to say, but only heard a bunch of gibberish coming out of her mouth. It was traditional for tamaranians to undress fellow tamaranians in ceremonies, but this was different for obvious reasons.

Raven knew that Star wasn't comfortable with this, so she decided to try something different. "I have another idea..." Raven stepped towards Star and traced her finger down her spine. "How about you give me a little something another time? I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to force you to do anything, and I know that I can wait."

Star smiled. "Thank you so much Raven for understanding."

Raven smiled back at her. "Don't worry about it.." Raven moved her hand down to Star's waist. "Do you want me to continue?"

Star nodded, knowing that she had been wanting this for a very long time.

Raven leaned down and took her underwear off, letting it slide to the floor. Raven smiled at the sight before her.

"Shaved...? Very nice.."

Raven cupped one of Star's breasts with her hand and pressed her body against her. She then grabbed Star's hair and pulled her head back before pressing her lips to hers. After a few minutes she started to make her way down her chest. She wanted to make Star beg for more. Raven made trails of saliva down her stomach all the way to her most forbidden area. Star's moaning increased as Raven went lower and lower. When Raven finally stopped, she was sitting on her knees, waiting for Star to respond.

"Please..don't stop..."

Raven smirked. "Are you sure? This could wait you know.. I'm sure that Robin would LOVE to find out tomorrow that I had given you sexual inter-"

Star grabbed and forced Raven's head against her womanhood. "Please, don't stop. Just give it to me now.."

Raven grinded her face into her, trying to hide the fact that she to was nervous about this just as much as Star was. Raven immediately started to stroke her inner thighs, causing Star to tighten her grip on her head. Raven continued to rub her outer lips, feelings Star's wetness against her fingers. She slid her hand between Star's legs and gently massaged the insides of her lips while using her tongue to reach even more places. Star could feel the beads of cold sweat running down her body as well as Raven, who had begun to run her hands up and down her bare legs. Star's moans started to become more audible as Raven's tongue roamed around her entrance.

The movement of Raven's tongue suddenly stopped. Just as Star was about why, she felt Raven's tongue penetrate her hole. Star let out a loud yelp as Raven drove her tongue further into her. Raven ran her tongue along her virgin walls, eagerly exploring every inch of her. Star moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy as Raven's tongue ascended it's way upwards. Raven instinctively grabbed onto Star's ass cheeks as she drove her face inside even more. Star's juices began to flow freely onto her tongue. Raven quickly lapped up anything that she could possibly get. She could feel Star's walls contracting around her tongue as she began to work at an even faster pace. Star's body began to shake as Raven worked at her g-spot.

"More..yes, faster...uh...ohhhhhh!"

Star's juices exploded over Raven's tongue and ran over the sides of her mouth as she came. Her body shook violently as her juices flowed outwards. Raven quickly lapped it up before any more could run over her face. Star's juices finally stopped flowing and Raven took her tongue out. Raven stood and grabbed Star as she fell onto her from exhaustion. Star lifted her face to look up at Raven.

"How did you like that?

Star smiled and sighed blissfully. "Wonderful."

Raven took her fingers and wiped some of Star's excess juices from the sides of her mouth before placing it in front of Star's mouth. Star licked her own fluids off of Raven's fingers and smiled. Then Raven turned out the lights and both her and Star crawled into bed. They both fell asleep in each other's arms, unaware of the mess Raven had made out of the room.

**--------------**

**sorry that it took so long. there were many different things that have kept me from being able to write.  
1. parents. I had to make sure that they wouldn't ever find out that I was writing this. and they have grounded me a few times to where I wasn't able to get on the computer.  
2. school. I started school. my grades weren't too good. so I had to improve them and set the story aside for a while.  
3. I've been busy with things.**

but finally, yes, I have updated. I hope that this chapter wasn't too horrible. It is my first time writing a lemon, so please don't kill me people. just give constructive critisismsp? please.


End file.
